In the electric lighting industry, fluorescent lighting fixtures have been commonly used fixtures in various residential, commercial, and industrial buildings. However, these lighting fixtures generally have relatively poor electrical efficiency and provide a relatively poor light quality. Recently, light emitting diode (LED) based lighting systems have been popular choices in place of fluorescent lighting fixtures, as LED fixtures generally are more energy efficient, last longer, and provide high-quality light.
Replacing fluorescent lighting fixtures for LED-based lighting fixtures may be an extremely laborious and expensive endeavor. There generally may be limited options to change the light output or the light distribution without undue labor and expense in removing the old fluorescent based lighting fixture and adding a new LED lighting fixture. A better option for retrofitting a fluorescent light fixture to accommodate a LED based lighting system without undue expense and labor therefore is needed.
Thus, a heretofore unaddressed need exists in the industry to address the aforementioned deficiencies and inadequacies.